


The Lovers Dictionary,

by impracticallyperfect (whynotfour)



Series: Impractical Imagines [2]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Establishing Relationship, F/M, Lots of Sex, Sex, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/impracticallyperfect
Summary: A relationship caught between moments of intimacy. Brian Quinn falls in love over 26 paragraphs.





	The Lovers Dictionary,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadisonAvenue21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonAvenue21/gifts).



> This has been a labour of love for quite some time but Brian Quinn makes my heart sing. 
> 
> Dedicated to my gorgeous Madi (the 'beta' half of me) and Angela (my soul mate) for both putting up with me talking about Quinn more than I should.
> 
> Idea taken from the book of the same name by David Levithan.

**Aftercare** \- _noun_ – the act of comforting after sex.

Heavy breathing falls softer as the mattress sinks beside her, the comforting touch of a man she loves guiding her up the bed to sink into a throne of pillows. Brian’s fingers are gentle as they tie back her matted hair; practically ticklish as they wind back down to stroke her jaw affectionately. He speaks so gently that the words could be lost in delirium, “you did so good for me baby girl”, but still, she glows at the compliment and thanks him with a pout that he chases away with a kiss. The damp washcloth balanced on his bare thigh can wait as he replaces his lips with a glass of water, holding it steady as her hands continue to shake, moving away only once the contents are emptied. He offers the Superman shirt between his legs but she shakes her head and tells him she just wants to be held – an order he can’t refuse when she looks so small against the sheets of his bed. The ‘I love you’s they share as the night fades away melt into the pillows as aching bodies meld into one once more. 

-

 **Body Part** \- _noun_ – something physical to love.

Quinn doesn’t notice her in the doorway of the bedroom when his eyes are transfixed on the mirror. The distorted vision of himself is interrupted by his thumb hooking into the back of his shirt, shoulders flexing with the motion to ease the fabric over his head. The material gets discarded onto the pile of denim at his feet, boxers hugging his hips as his hands run jaggedly over his chest, tugging and pulling at skin he wishes didn’t belong to him. The scar on his chest that is invisible to anyone else burns bright under the spotlights and he stares in disgust until her hands catch his pulling them to his sides. He tries to hide the raw emotion from his face, but still she feels his pain as she runs her thumb over the lightening line just above his left rib, soundless as her lips press against it. Her fingers trace the red marks he’s left over his stomach and she keeps him in sight as she sinks to her knees. The rosé pink of her mouth washes over the pale expanse of his skin and it’s like she’s swimming in his thoughts; as she traces a path of kisses over his stomach until his hand ties itself up in her, forcing her to his lips even as she tries to tell him ‘I love every inch of you’.

-

 **Cum** – _noun_ – traces of bliss.

The restraints tug at her wrists, chest heavy as she struggles to find the words he needs to hear. Exclusivity and free reign treat Brian well; the panes of his body are already covered in sweat from devouring her when he thrusts himself intentionally deep inside of her, drawing a moan from her lips that almost finishes him right then. The sound pads out the question that hangs in the air and she whimpers pathetically in an attempt to answer him as he repeats, “where do you want me to cum?” She can’t put words to a reply when he’s hitting her g-spot repeatedly with every draw of his hips and each time her lungs fill with oxygen, he tears it away again by rubbing against her clit in a perfect rhythm that has her tumbling over the edge. His orgasm follows seconds later, with her walls still pulsing around him, struggling to cope with her own sensitivity as he spills thick ribbons inside of her. They lay connected as they catch their breath, his head on her chest before it sinks back between her legs despite her body’s protests. Q holds her trembling legs apart as she leaks traces of them both onto the mattress, he feels his cock stirring back to life as his fingers push the mixture back inside of her and she lets out a broken cry of his name. It’s only when she falls apart around his hand for the fourth time that night that he brings the coated digits up to her lips, sliding them over her tongue as she sucks them dry. “I think I do know after all where you like me to finish, sweetheart,” is the remark that chases her into exhaustion.

-

 **Dirty Secret** – _Noun_ – something kept from the world by two people.

The lengths of her legs draw the sheets into mountains with every shiver that runs along her spine; eyes closed as she isolates the feeling of her hips and fingers moving together in perfect harmony. Too far gone to hear the groans of her lover mixed beneath her sighs, it’s hard to picture the image that he captures on camera when she shows just how she touches herself when the space beside her is empty at night. Brian can hear how wet she is, the slickness of her folds eloping with her fingers to paradise as they sink into her warmth. His mouth waters, and he knows that his shot must be sloppy as she coaxes herself to a high and his body tenses in preparation for the sight he never tires of. She stills her wrist, even though her body continues to move to its own rhythm; index finger driven deeper as her back arches to push her hips down against her palm. The aftershocks carry her through the bliss of afterglow and the taste she offers to him from her knuckles turns their homemade video to Cinemax when he films his lips swallowing them whole, high on the girl in front of him as she moans his name.

-

 **Experience** – _noun_ – a measure of skill.

Even in sleep, her cheeks stay flushed, the liquor that had chased their laughter heavy on her lips with every exhale. The depth of the midnight sky only makes the bulbs of the stars shine brighter, and yet he can’t look away from the lashes that paint her face in shadow. Brian’s touch is hesitant but still she skips an inhale that causes her temple to tense below his fingers, his own body going rigid as he waits for the next breath to come with anticipation. He watches her lips pucker and his thumb taps against them so gently that he’s not sure if he’s the one responsible for them parting until she mutters his name in a whimper that’s coated by whiskey. Laying in silence, the thoughts he always puts to the back of his mind swim to the forefront keeping him company; her innocence, his past, everything that she deserves. He doesn’t know how to overcome his doubts but looking at her – the girl he loves cloaked in moonlight – he’s starting to realise that it doesn’t matter how, just that he does. She’s not his past, she’s his future and that’s all that he needs to carry him through to the morning.

-

 **Forever** – _noun_ – until the end of time.

They drink champagne and strawberries in the afterglow, rich sheets of the honeymoon suite cupping their naked bodies as the city lights work with a solitary lamp to decorate their faces. They toast lazily to one another, eyes linked and tongues chasing the bubbles of a vintage older than themselves from each other’s lips before the chiming of glass can fade away. Brian’s mouth is stained pink with the juice of the fruit, and of her, savouring the sweet combination as he takes in the sight in front of him. He struggles to look away as she falls backwards on the mattress, spread out like an oil painting, her skin still glistening with sweat as she writhes against the linen. Her body moves like a waltz as his fingers trace over the soft silver lines that litter her frame; yearning to replace them with his lips as he appreciates every scar that glows against her skin. Her back arches as she uses his hair to pull him closer to her mouth, leaning into his body instinctively so that he can feel the impact he has on her. Thighs still trembling from previous highs, her quivering muscles still hold onto his lower body keeping him in place as she begs, “Make love to your wife?”

-

 **Goofy** – _adjective_ – someone who makes you laugh in any situation.

The frames of Brian’s glasses draw attention to the dilation of his pupils, solitary curl of a chocolate coloured lock emphasising his boyish charm. Damp lips pucker under the weight of his teeth, aching to touch her as she stands in front of the dresser in costume. The tan overcoat bought three winters ago emphasises the curves of her body and her nails tap against the buckle seductively as she threatens to pull it lose. Every one of his childhood fantasies seems to come true as a voice higher than her own says, “I came straight from The Daily Planet to be with you Clark”. He fights to stop his eyes from rolling back in pleasure just long enough for her to drop the outer layer of the costume; navy lingerie his downfall as she plays the perfect Lois Lane. He acts like it’s the first time he’s seen a woman close to naked when his trousers tighten around his crotch and she almost breaks character at how shell-shocked he looks when she steps between his legs. “Didn’t I say I’d reward you for getting your eyes checked, Superman?”

-

 **Hair** – _noun_ – something to pull on.

The locks of her hair tangle easily around his fist as she follows instruction; back trapped against his chest, hands and knees swallowed by sheets as she falls to all fours. Brian licks his lips at the sight of her wetness thick enough to coat them both when it pools against the apex of her thighs, but still the sway of her hips is no less tormenting as she threatens to spill. The hand working his length deviates from its coating of precum as it dips to her opening, two fingers sinking into the warmth as they scissor her open and remerge varnished in her juices. He moves his palm over his girth one last time before aligning himself, checking she’s ready as he rocks his hips forward. The burning heat of the initial intrusion makes her vision go dark and he moves slowly until her body tells him she’s ready, pushing back onto him with every thrust. It doesn’t take long for Q to find the sweet spot that has her body buckling with every movement and even as her arms go limp, she’s forced to stay upright by the hand in hair and forearm wrapped around her torso. He makes her look at him when she hits her high, panting his name and surrendering all control as she gushes around him and he moans something along the line of “good girl” as he continues regardless.

-

 **Intimacy** – _noun_ – a moment between two people.

Hands and knees buried in the sheets, the sway of her hips only serves to tease her lover as he pours liquid satin into his palm. The naked eye can see her wetness thick enough to coat them both pooling at the apex of her thighs, threatening to drip down her legs as he tests her tightness with his index then middle finger, but still he relies on the store bought lubrication to ensure that his first thrust is as deep as his last. He paces himself as he asks for confirmation of the colour system, waiting for her to repeat their safe word and kissing the back of her neck simultaneously before he starts to work his fist along the length of his cock. The sound of his heavy breathing tells her to misbehave and she attempts to run a hand between her legs before Brian’s forces her back into position. He says something about patience being a virtue but then he’s pushing himself into her and her mind is going blank, body threatening to collapse over her hands as he sets a pace that can only be described as relentless. It’s only his grip on her hair that keeps her upright, forcing her to give him control as he holds her body in position.

-

 **Jerk** – _verb_ – a sudden gesture.

Home is a distant memory as the soles of Quinn’s feet pad against the marble floor of a hotel bathroom, veil of steam spilling from the shower clouding the mirror to allow him to indulge in his imagination. For a moment, he pictures her behind him, hands running over his naked body trailing towards his crotch. His fingers mimic hers as they run over his half-hard erection and he slips without thinking into the cubicle allowing the water to absorb his body as his hand keeps the same pace. Brian lets himself fall from his hand and runs his fingers through his hair instead, inhaling the shower steam as the weight of his day spills down the drain. He reaches blindly for the shampoo in the caddy, eyes still closed as he forms a lather against his palm, not recognising the smell until the owner’s name is falling from his lips. It slips through his fingers, drips down the tanned skin of his wrists and startles him from his delusion when it thumps against his foot. All he wanted was a quick release, his fist and imagination pulling him through the night, but no. He switches off the shower and dries himself just enough to ensure he can make it the bedroom in one piece before grabbing his phone and dialling her number. He’s never felt homesick before up until now.

-

 **Kink** – _noun_ – things to explore.

Body language says more than words ever could as they reach a climax in conversation. Her mouth puckers around silent syllables, tongue touches places that constants never could as talk of no limits gives in to the real thing. Her head falls backwards, keeping him in her line of vision as her legs split over the side of the island and she arches her back. She extenuates the length of her body against the Italian marble, skin painted with details just as delicate when light bounces off of the countertops onto her thighs to show every marking that composes her. She lifts her hips skywards and lets her nails draw deep red lines over her thighs as they push lace down to her ankles. He catches the fabric before it hits the kitchen floor, falling willingly into her trap as he bends at the knee before her throne willing to serve. His mouth waters for a taste her, but feet push against his chest, denying him the pleasure as she gives a devilish smile and sends his heart ablaze with the loaded words of “maybe I have one rule… you can only belong to me and I you.”

-

 **Location** – _noun_ – somewhere outside of home.

The abandoned parking lot of a 7/11 pays them no mind as Brian pulls the car to a stop over the width of two spaces, uncharacteristically reckless with his prize possession as he throws back his seat belt in an eager attempt to take over from her fingers that have pushed impatiently beneath the hem of a summer dress. His cock glows luminescent under the streetlights, spilling out precome as it rests against his shirt where her throat left off and the question of privacy dies on her lips when the metal of his ring pushes inside of her alongside his index finger. Her knee bumps against the centre console of the Jeep as she spills further towards him in response and for once the cars interior is the furthest thing from Quinn’s mind when she moans his name, committing to make her stain his seats before he takes her home. The hand that previously gripped the wheel moves to her head instead, burying itself in her hair as he pushes her mouth back to where it belongs. It doesn’t take long for them to coat the windows with condensation, as telling to the activities taking place inside as the palm prints that make her ass match his paint work when they get home that night.

-

 **Mine** – _pronoun_ – someone who belongs to the speaker.

Afterglow hangs heavy in the air as Brian’s arms wrap around her, pulses falling in harmony as air strains against their lungs. He doesn’t know when he became numb to vices other than her skin, but it’s something that he doesn’t regret when he tastes the salt of her sweat on his lips. He chases true emotions with a shot of fantasy, picturing this as their future with lazy Sundays painted against sheets and her smile burnt into the inside of his eyelids. He never planned to get so attached but the more time he spends in her presence the more he finds himself spiralling towards something he hasn’t felt before. Her fingers knit with his and she slips into easy conversation about the week’s plans and one another’s schedules but Brian tunes out everything other than the way her thumb rubs against his. He knows that it’s a silly delusion to indulge himself in, and yet he still pictures this moment years from now when he’s beside her on a hospital bed with their child’s finger wrapped around them both, something that belongs just to the two of them. But for now this is enough and that’s what he tells her unprompted as he spills out the words, “I’m so glad you’re mine” and she tells him, “Now and for always.”

-

 **Need** – _verb_ – something one desires.

Soft spoken words sink in the summer air, near but so far from where they want to be as the world swirls around them. His words never die in her mind, every kiss echoes in the cocktails passed by friends and the fingertips that drum against her thigh each time conversation absorbs him. It’s subtle and sweet, the gestures that remind her that she’s never far from his thoughts and the smile she gives returns the sentiment in its entirety. They never adored anyone more than they do each other, kisses never felt as easy to latch onto somebody else’s lips, but still she wants to hold him closer and he needs her just as much as she does him. They celebrate a year of being together by sipping on champagne and embracing the ones they love as toasts rise to the heavens thanking whatever force for pushing them into each other once upon a time. She can’t picture life without him and doesn’t want nor need too as his lips press to her cheek and he says the words she never tires of hearing. Brian doesn’t know a word more than love but he knows as her cheeks flush with colour that this feeling right here is it.

-

 **Orgasm** – _noun_ – a heightened state of pleasure.

Thick fingers wrap around her throat, compressing her airway just enough to show who is in charge. He alternates the position of his fingers, monitoring her reaction as he slips from firm hand to feather light touch and the wet spot forming against his thigh is proof of his technique’s success. Every shiver of a reaction controls her body, forcing the denim of his jeans to rub harder against her as she pushes down, but as she attempts to rock her hips forward for further stimulation, he uses his other hand to stop her. Instead, he pins them to the bed with his palm, fingers spread over her lower abdomen ensuring that he and he alone controls her pleasure. He curses her out beneath his breath and the obscenities that roll off of his tongue onto her breasts make her lips tremor, diluting whimpers as he bites over the place of kisses and sucks purple bruises against her skin. “Gonna cum for me, sweetheart?” Brian taunts, accent heavy as he pushes his weight forward onto one leg - rubbing deeper circles against her clit as the texture of the fabric serves as a reminder that she is the one naked vulnerable to his touch. He lets her body escalate until she’s pushing towards the edge before withdrawing his presence to the foot of the bed, shrugging as he says “It’s too bad only good girls get to cum. This is a punishment after all.”

-

 **Pace** – _noun_ – a measure of speed.

Everything feels different between them that night from the kisses that usually spread like wildfire across each other’s bodies to the laughter that normally echoes their foreplay. Her teeth move expertly over the edge of a foiled square whilst he settles between her legs, her in control as she sets the pace. Brian breaks eye contact only when she prepares him for the sheath of latex, fingers working over every vein of his cock with so much care that he has to warn her that he won’t be able to last if she continues. She discards the wrapper at that statement, teasing the condom down his length until she can massage his balls with the palm of her hand and squeeze her breast with the other; it’s this act that makes him push her back into the pillows. He lines himself up with her entrance, like so many times before, and she’s ready for the snap back to rough sex that usually happens when he has her in the position but instead of his hands finding her throat, one takes his weight and the other tucks beneath her neck to force their mouths closer. He kisses her softly as he eases in inch by inch, stretching her out deliciously as her body responds with the sweetest of sounds as it learns to accommodate to his size. It’s when she cries his name after his thrusts change tempo that he realises it, the thought slow at first until it dawns on him that she’s the only girl he wants to ever treat this way – that she’s the only one he wants.

-

 **Quickie** – _noun_ – something that is rushed.

Whispering dirty secrets into the spot where her shoulders meet her neck, Brian’s tongue burns like poison as it draws over her collarbones. She arches her spine to try and connect her body with his, numb to anything other than his touch even as the door handle digs into her lower back when he pushes her flat against it. He lets her moan when his mouth drops lower, pushing past the ridge of her bra to find her breasts as he sucks hungrily against them but then he’s tucking his fingers into her mouth reminding her of their current location. A fever rages through his body as she puckers her lips around them and he struggles to contain himself when she uses his weakness to her advantage by begging him to take her right there in his offices only bathroom. There’s no time for foreplay when she speaks such filth and she has to help remove his belt as he tugs impatiently against the buckle. He warns her to stay quiet or the underwear that he pushes down her legs will be put to better use and she doesn’t need to be told twice as her leg hooks around his waist and he finally gives in to temptation.

-

 **Reality** – _noun_ – the real world.

Bliss is easy to break three months into a new relationship, shaking hands searching the shelves of a drug store as his eyes avoid any curious members of the public and his hat gets pulled lower down his face. Different brands confuse Q’s purchase, squinting at small print as claims of accuracy pull the others into question until a member of staff asks if he needs help and in a moment of pure panic he says “no” that he’s “fine” and selects five different options before making a mad dash for the counter. He’s done his best to stay strong for her but in the privacy of his jeep with the paper bag in the passenger seat waiting to be put to use, he can’t stop himself from picturing it morphing into a car seat and almost regurgitates his breakfast at the thought. It takes three tests to stop his own morning sickness from becoming an issue, the fourth for good luck as they read the result he’s caught himself praying to God for. Comedy takes over comfort as he holds her in his arms, joking that they have their first milestone down already, “Pregnancy scare? Check.”

-

 **Stamina** – _noun_ – the ability to sustain physical activity.

The honeymoon period is sweet to them both, irresistible no matter the situation or location as they have their wicked way with one another. People joke they’re sex addicts when they get caught sneaking around in impossible places, his friends ask how long he thinks he can keep it up when age goes against him but all Brian does is laugh and say that with her it’ll never fade. Overstimulation soon becomes his favourite game when they’re trapped in over a snow storm, counting her orgasms in the front of the diary Murr brought him for Christmas as she laughs at his dedication. He teases that he’ll soon break her, get her cumming with just a few words and her challenge back is for face value only, enjoying his new past time just as much. His favourite date gets circled six times, their personal record broken as he marks the calendar dutifully with a crude drawing of her falling apart on his tongue that has her cheeks blushing red every time he consults his planner. All she can think when he bundles her back into the mattress for another round is that she’s finally met her match and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

-

 **Toy** – _noun_ – something to play with.

Her senses are acutely aware of his movements, every step he takes catching in her breath as he adds more accessories to the pile by her ankles. She can’t see anything other than the metal railings of their headboard, but still she feels protected when he runs his fingers over her scalp; checking she is in the right place for what he has planned before anything is allowed to start. Her elbows take her weight as instructed, back arching to elongate her frame and to Q there’s never been a prettier picture than her lay bare. She looks irresistible, with only her hair to hide her skin from his lips and he makes light work of pushing it to one side to kiss her neck, whispering a command of the safe word before he goes any further. His mouth lingers behind as his hands spread her cheeks, tongue trailing over the centre as he drips saliva against her. She hears the familiar release of a bottle top followed by the silky feeling of a lubricant spilling over her and he laughs as he questions the temperature of the cold liquid, waiting for her response to start before he pushes a finger against her pursed hole. She chokes up in shock, relaxing a mere second later but still he takes the opportunity to say words that he knows will have an impact, “If you can’t take my fingers sweetheart how will you cope with your plug?”

-

 **Unfair** – _adjective_ – something that is not just.

The vibration of his phone acts as more than a distraction when the crew fuss around him setting up cameras and angles for the day’s shoot that he works hard to block the screen from as it lights up with another picture. She’s tantalizing, nothing more than a tease as photos of her naked body respond to innocent questions about what she’s planning to do for the day and his breath catches in his throat when she suggests she completes the job he never got around to finishing this morning. Her photography skills make his mouth water, the stills developing into videos as the camera is held steady between her legs and the gift he brought last time they visited her favourite store slides inside of her. Even with the sound off, he hears her moans and cries of his name playing on repeat and his cock twitches with desire when her tempo increases. She’s halfway to her end when Pete calls for everyone’s attention and he’s caught in a situation he’d prefer to avoid as he’s ushered before the cameras with his erection pressing against his thigh. He barely has enough time to respond to her torment as he types out a simple threat of, “I’m going to ruin you”, before an assistant takes it away from him and he’s directed to speak his lines even though his mind is firmly occupied elsewhere.

-

 **Voyeur** – _noun_ – someone who enjoys the act of watching.

Routine breaks whenever she’s in town, the friend from home who lives a million miles away shaking up their lives in more ways than one. Her lips, her tongue, her fingers; they all combine with the perfect couple to bring them closer together. He’d be a liar to pretend that he doesn’t wonder about the days before him; stories of early experimentation as they learned about their bodies through each other feeding the fantasies that keep him fuelled when he’s alone. She never talks about anyone from her past when they’re alone together and he finds pleasure in seeing this side of her, watching her with the girl who brought her to her first orgasm as they get reacquainted with each other’s bodies. He likes to stay on the sidelines and watch from the vanity; the way somebody else makes her scream, remembers the techniques he learnt from their first night as trio and watches as their performed on his significant other by the woman who has mastered them. Q likes to hear his name on her lips; even as someone else brings her to high, ego and heart battling for position as she keeps him at the centre of her world and he always finds himself appreciating her a little more when they slip back into normality, knowing that she’s the girl for him.

-

 

 **Wet** – _adjective_ – covered or saturated with liquid.

Puddles fall from their clothes to the floor, high on each other and the moment as delirium fills their lungs with laughter. Kissing in the rain crosses itself off of her bucket list as they help each other to remove flimsy outer layers and Brian shoos away the cats as he sinks to his knees to remove her boots. The laces pull loose under the weight of his fingers and his nose presses to her stomach as he blows raspberries against her skin in response to comments about how Prince Charming usually puts the shoe on instead of taking it off. His torment soon turns to affection when his lips trail back to her mouth, catching her smile with his and taking out the band that keeps her hair from spilling over their faces. Tucked beneath the veil of curls together, it’s easy to forget the world around them. Concentrating on one another’s breathing and heartbeats until they return to a normal rhythm, then accelerating them again pointlessly as he grabs at her ribs, tickling the spot beneath them that causes the pair to slip over manmade puddles. They fall to the floor in a heap of limbs and laughter reverberates off of the wall as she reminds him of how much joy she brings to his life.

-

 **X** – _verb_ – to cross something out.

Her body is contraband, sinfully sweet as she acts like he’s the only man to ever make her feel this way. Hips burn like flames beneath his hands, impossible to touch as she fastens his wrists above his head and tells him she’s in control. Intoxicated by the smell of her skin, her thighs part around his ears to muffle the outside world, he’s not sure if she’s teaching or teasing when she traces a letter he soon recognises as his first initial with her hips. Just out of reach, Brian can see her glistening in the low light, he can practically taste her on the tip of his tongue when he begs for a taste. He forgets his need to be in charge when she tells him that he’s the only one who can make her finish with just his mouth, no accompaniment of his fingers needed to tap against her sweet spot as he has her seeing stars. She lowers herself down slowly, but that’s no challenge for his tongue as it slides against her opening, collecting droplets of her to feed his thirst and he takes full advantage of her sensitivity when she lets his hands go, pulling her weight onto him as he pushes deeper inside of her and his nose buries itself against her clit. Tonight, he’s going to ensure that he erases all of those other lovers once and for all.

-

 **Yearning** – _noun_ \- a feeling of intense longing.

Sickly sweet voices tangle through the phone lines, fingers’ tracing the curves of their own bodies as conversation intensifies and hands begin to wander. They cling onto the image of each other in states of undress; memories of past moments blurring with imagination as begging turns to screams and whimpers become moans. Brian’s started to live for the rush that follows their nightly calls when he’s lost in hotel rooms across the continent. He’s perfected the technique that paints his stomach with thick ribbons synced to her orgasm. He takes the slow road some nights when she’s painting the picture of their bathtub overflowing with bubbles, speakerphone catching the water that splashes against her skin as hands sink beneath the tide to rub herself in time with his own strokes, but then there are nights like these when she can’t even finish her sentences – yearning for his touch, desperate to feel him through the phone. He plays the role of conductor, commanding the orchestra of her body to hit all the right notes and she’s singing the perfect composition just for him as she reaches her high and if he had his way it would be the only sound he ever hears. He just wants to be back where he belongs, inside of her.

-

 **Zzz** – _noun_ – the sound associated with sleeping.

Brian can’t remember the exact moment that he knew. He remembers choosing to believe that it was curiosity that had him wondering what brand she would prefer for breakfast as he passed through the cereal aisle of his local market. He remembers telling himself it was only human nature to picture what she wears to bed when she’s exhausted from the day before and she’s not trying to impress. He remembers trying to convince himself that his coffee cup didn’t need company as it sat empty in the sink. But most of all he remembers the night he first asked her to stay. The lipstick smudged past her cupids bow and the shirt she was trying to turn in the right way when his hand caught her wrist. The wave to his voice as he confirmed that he was serious. The kiss they shared at the foot of the bed as he undressed her all over again. The love they made knowing that time didn’t matter. The key that he fastened onto her keyring when he asked her if she would stay the night forever. The house they bought when they first found out they were expecting. The number 42 coming into view as they brought their daughter home. The happiness they felt in knowing they’d found their forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know whether you want to see more of any of these moments!x


End file.
